nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
A fiery welcome
Back to Quests Quest Information Quest Giver:This quest starts from a simple trapped chest ( On the road from Erothin to Salen) to the assault of the Zerobilion Tower. NPCs: Locations: Description Walkthrough Getting the quest: On the trail leading from Erothin to Salen there is a box that will set off a fire trap when you open it. A couple of bandit will then come out of the woods and attack you, and a quest screen will come up saying that the bandits had a clever strategy and to look around the area for more clues. Clues: Head east down the hill and there is a small box on some rocks hiding behind a bush. Inside will be some instructions that tell you to head downhill to coach. Go inside and you will find Adrak waiting for you. He will attack you, so you need to kill him. When he dies, he will set of two of the fire traps that were in the chest, so be careful. The quest will then update, telling you to find clues to point towards the source of the traps. The Coach: In the coach you will find a request written to the prince talking about the Tower of Zeroblion as well as a note on Adrak himself. After reading this note the quest will be updated again. There is a lever in the corner on the ceiling which must be activated before the door to the coach can be unlocked with the key. Alcazar's Last Bastion: Head to the waypoint on your map and you will arrive at Alcazar's Last Bastion. There are a couple of guards (summoners and skeletons) before you can enter. Once inside, you will eventually come to a fork in the path right after a switch that is surrounded by green glowing crystals; To the left (up the hill) is a room with a bunch of doors everywhere. There are also some summoners and skeletons, as well as chest with potions scattered about. At the back of this room there is a switch that opens a secret room, which gives you Shadow Greaves. There is also a switch in this room. Press it. The purple flame in the room will go out. Leave this room and go back to the fork in the path, and this time go down the hill. At the end of this=, there is another switch with another purple flame. Press this as well. Then go back to the fork, and you can now press the green switch. A wall opens up, and you can now proceed to the main throne room. Inside, Alcazar awaits you; kill him, and then press the switch in the back right corner of the room. A platform starts moving up and down, which allows you to get the equipment up by the actual throne. Pick up the Key to Zerobilon and this quest is now done, you can feel free to explore Zerobilon. Reward ﻿ Unique items found -Magic Winds Hood -Blood Mage's Cuirass -Northern King's Helmet Notes Tips